Eyezor
Eyezor was an acting general in Chen's army, who oversaw the transportation of goods from the Noodle Factory to Chen's Noodle House. Along with several other cultists, Eyezor ensured the Ninjas' awareness of the Tournament of Elements, as well as Zane's survival. Eyezor helped Chen to steal the Elemental Masters' powers. After the competitors rallied against Chen, Eyezor helped to complete the spell that transformed him and his allies into fake Anacondrai. After the transformation, Eyezor and the cultists began to spread out and take over Ninjago, eventually facing against the Elemental Masters and their allies at the Corridor of Elders. Chen's army proved too strong, leading Garmadon to sacrifice himself and release the original Anacondrai generals to banish Chen's followers to the Cursed Realm, including Eyezor. Some time after the defeat of Chen's army, the Ninja fought against the physical manifestation of the Cursed Realm, The Preeminent. After Nya drowned the beast, the Cursed Realm was flooded and destroyed, killing the majority of its prisoners, including Eyezor. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally opening the Departed Realm and the spirits of the Ninjas' old enemies were released, after which they possessed their statues in the Hall of Villainy. Chen allied with Eyezor and Zugu, who were both resurrected and possessed their Anacondrai forms. The trio set off to confront Kai and Nya, who attempted to escape on their Raider Cycles. During the chase, Eyezor's Condrai Crusher crashed, sending his spirit back to the Departed Realm. History The Invitation On the day before the Tournament of Elements began, Eyezor was in New Ninjago City and observed Kai defeat Kruncha at the Yang Slither Pits finals. That night, he staged a robbery of Chen's Noodle House with two thugs while the Ninja were there. As intended, the Ninja intervened and Eyezor lured them out into the back alley where they had set up Chen's invitation to the Tournament. At midnight of the following evening, Eyezor and his thugs boarded Chen's ferry with the Elemental Masters and patrolled the boat with Clouse during the voyage to Chen's island. Only One Can Remain When the ferry arrived at Chen's Island, Eyezor guarded the main hall of the palace during the opening ceremony. That night after Karlof was eliminated, Eyezor lead a group of cultists to the Anacondrai Temple. During the ceremony, he and Zugu dragged the defeated Master of Metal before Chen, who used the Staff of Elements to remove his elemental power. They then hauled Karlof off to be put to work in the Noodle Factory. Versus Eyezor observed all four Tournaments of the second round. Ninja Roll Eyezor and a few other thugs used the ferry to returned New Ninjago City with the latest batch of supplies for the Noodle House. The delivery went uninterrupted and the thugs returned to the island on the ferry, unaware that there were one too many noodle trucks. Spy for a Spy The next day, a loud guitar solo began emanating from somewhere on the island and Eyezor was ordered to discover the source. Investigating the waterwall, they found the D.B. Express inside the small cave, with Dareth inside jamming out. When Dareth attempted to escape in the D.B. X, Eyezor pursued him in a Condrai Crusher, and managed to capture the Brown Ninja. Spellbound Eyezor helped Clouse capture the Elemental Masters during the next round of the Tournament. The Forgotten Element While inspecting the outer defenses, Eyezor discovers Krait sleeping on duty and promptly puts a stop to it. He then notices Kapau and Chope talking and orders them to be silent. The Day of the Dragon Eyezor and Zugu repaired the one Blade-Copter they could get their hands on, though they attempted to capture Skylor when she escaped their hideout. The two generals pursued in Condrai Crushers, though both crashed when they rammed into one driven by Kai. They were captured by Nya and taken back to the docks were they were tied up with the other cultists. When the cultists, along with Eyezor, were transformed into Anacondrai however, they were able to break free of their bonds and leave the island in the other blade-copters to head to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Eyezor and Zugu reported to Chen that the Ninja have arrived in New Ninjago City, much to Chen's dismay as the spell had begun to wear off. The Corridor of Elders While crossing through Echo Canyons, Eyezor helped carry the Roto Jet. He was later banished to the Cursed Realm by the original Anacondrai Generals. Curse World - Part II While he is not seen nor mentioned in the episode, Eyezor was present in the Cursed Realm, which is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent, they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and most of its inhabitants are killed, including Eyezor. With no Cursed Realm left for his soul to go to, Eyezor was laid to rest in the Departed Realm. Day of the Departed Needing souls to distract the Ninja from his plans, Yang tricked Cole into tearing an exit from the Departed Realm using the Yin Blade, allowing several souls, including Eyezor's, to escape the realm. Seeking a physical vessel, Eyezor's soul took refuge in a statue modeled after his Anacondrai likeness in the Ninjago Museum of History. Now alive in a new form, Eyezor was quickly discovered by a similarly-revived Chen, who, needing help in killing Kai and Nya to take their place amongst the living, recruited a still-loyal Eyezor and resurrected Zugu. Taking control of a pair of decommissioned Condrai Crushers put on display, Eyezor and Zugu helped Chen ambush Kai and Nya at Ignacia, chasing the two as Eyezor pursued Nya. Ramming into Nya's Raider Bike, Eyezor attempted to topple her as he chased after the Master of Water. In the midst of the chase, Eyezor narrowly avoided the same fate as Zugu, who crash into a tree and was killed by the impact, coming after Kai and Nya on a more open plain. Kai, unwilling to keep fleeing, leapt off of Nya's bike and confronted Eyezor head-on. Accepting the challenge, Eyezor slammed his Condrai Crusher towards Kai, only for the fire ninja to summon a Spinjitzu tornado, sending Eyezor veering off-course and into a nearby tree, crashing. His mannequin body unable to sustain the damage, Eyezor was killed, his soul sent back to the Departed Realm. In LEGO Dimensions Eyezor briefly appears at the beginning of the Ninjago level, "Elements of Surprise." He is battling Jacob Pevsner at the arena and is about to claim victory when Gandalf, Wyldstyle, and Batman fall out of a portal and topple him, knocking him out. Eyezor is then carried away by two anacondrai cultists. Abilities As a human, Eyezor was somewhat handicapped by his blinded eye, although made up for it in his intelligence, strength, and combat prowess, feats that earned him his status as one of Chen's personal commanders. Armed with an Anacondrai Blade, one of the sharpest blades in existence, Eyezor was able to cut through virtually anything. Following his transformation into an Anacondrai, Eyezor gained the abilities of the tribe, including massive strength, incredible speed and reflexes, invisibility, and scales durable enough to withstand fire. After being cursed, Eyezor lost these abilities in exchange for the natural powers of a ghost, such as intangibility and possessing, although he became weak to water, a weakness that ultimately killed him. After being resurrected in the body of a statue, Eyezor lost the need to eat, sleep, etc., in order to live. However, his new body, due to not being designed for combat, was fragile, thus allowing him to die in a crash. Personality A brutish and irritable Cultist, Eyezor was amongst Chen's rudest commanders, frequently yelling at lesser soldiers to continue on with their tasks. Likewise, he was especially exasperated with Kapau and Chope, regarding them as idiotic and lazy. When not angered, Eyezor was often smug and confident, approaching the Ninja with a cocky smile and knowing full and well his role in the plan. In combat, Eyezor was a ruthless and determined opponent, although not one to accept defeat with grace. Notes *Eyezor is a minor antagonist in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. Appearing during an Anacondrai Cultist wave, Eyezor wields an Anacondrai Blade which he uses he parry attacks. He, in both his human and Anacondrai forms, are also playable characters in the game. *His name could be a reference to his missing eye. *He is the first character to have a mohawk. *Eyezor is referred to as "Silvereye" in both Shadow of Ronin and LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. *Eyezor's name could be a pun on "Eye Sore." *In the Day of the Departed sets, he is referred to as Eyezo'rai rather than Silvereye. Appearances Gallery Eyezor.png|Eyezor's minifigure Eyezor1.png Eyezor3.png|Fighting Cole Eyezor4.png Eyezor5.png|During a noodle delivery Eyezor7.png|Capturing Paleman Eyezor8.png|Yelling at a sleeping Krait Eyezor9.png Eyezor10.png CCEyezor.png|Driving a condrai crusher Group41.png|During the ceremony Silvereye1.png|As an Anacondrai DoDEyezor.png Silvereye.jpg TEyezor.png|In Tournament (Human) TSilvereye.png|In Tournament(As Silvereye) SoREyezor.png|In Shadow of Ronin EyezorDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Generals Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Humans Category:Master Chen Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Day of the Departed Category:Deceased